


highlights

by harrysmiles



Series: bright lights, crooked teeth [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tennis, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7493280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrysmiles/pseuds/harrysmiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Ты ведь тоже ненавидишь все это, да?», – спросил как-то Стэн, оба были моложе, двадцать два, двадцать три? – и уже победители крупных турниров, – «чувствуешь, что еще хоть полчаса здесь – и ты просто сойдешь с ума, а потом возвращаешься, видишь корт – пустынный, ждущий только тебя! – и забываешь о том, что отдал бы все, лишь бы только никогда его больше не видеть?».</p>
            </blockquote>





	highlights

Перед началом четвертого сета Крису кажется, что корты Ролан Гаррос покрыты засохшей кровью; он переступает с носка на носок, выверенными движениями прокручивает в руках ракетку; ждет.

На подаче Стэн, – он ведет в двух сетах, и надежда на победу у Эванса еще есть, но он особенно в нее не верит.

«Сегодня все против нас», думает он, пока Себастиан набивает мяч о корт, долго-долго, нарочито, «пасмурное небо, грунт, на котором я никогда не был силен, и проклятая кисть снова ноет».

Ноющая кисть – серьезная проблема, но не для финала Большого Шлема; «сниматься из-за травмы нельзя, ставки слишком высоки, чемпионат Франции ты еще не выигрывал», повторяет Крис про себя слова тренера.

Себастиан наконец перехватывает мяч и поднимает ракетку, готовясь подавать; выверяет расстояние, смотрит на соперника, как всегда при подаче, – и внезапно опускает ракетку и мяч, снова набивает его о корт.

Это его привычка, о которой знают все: рисуется или старается продлить игру, или и то и другое одновременно; Стэн знает, что жалобу за затянутую подачу Крис подавать не станет, судьи сейчас лояльны, зрители – тем более; и он ведь третья ракетка мира, ему положено иметь мелкие странности.

Но вот он подбирается, Крис думает: «Ну, вот, сейчас», – и Стэн подает; Эванс срывается с места и отвечает свечой, – ему кажется, что он идеально все рассчитал, но мяч приземляется в доле сантиметра от линии: чертов грунт. Аут.

Его обычно безошибочное чувство мяча подсказывает: шансов нет, но Крис вскидывает ракетку: просит видеоповтор. Себастиан не смотрит на него, зная, что очко за ним.

Крис надеется, что в момент подачи Стэн не видел его восхищенного лица.

 

***

 

Стэн младше на год и два месяца (в теннисе такая разница в возрасте несмотря ни на что имеет значение). Он выше, но медленнее: в перемещении по корту равных Эвансу в современном мужском теннисе немного, и Крис сам это знает: «спринтер», называли его раньше, когда его скорость еще удивляла, а не вызывала раздражение пополам с восторгом.

Они со Стэном знакомы с двенадцати лет, впервые играли вместе в четырнадцать; и если видел человека в самые личные моменты, начинаешь думать, что выучил его наизусть или, по крайней мере, знаешь о нем что-то важное – откровенно-искреннее: как он злится и запрокидывает голову, грубо ошибаясь: отбивая чужую подачу в сетку или не дотягиваясь до мяча, проверяет упругость струн ракетки, постепенно теряет силы, кусает губы, воспаряет духом, плачет или смеется, свыкаясь с победой, – на самом же деле Крис Эванс знает о Себастиане Стэне совсем немногое.

Он знает, что у Себастиана мощная подача, настолько, что проследить траекторию мяча, кажется, невозможно, но он прослеживает, и отбивает; Себастиан даже не меняется в лице, но Крис знает, он разочарован, чувствует это, оставаясь на другом конце корта. Он знает, что Себастиан любит травяные корты, как и он сам, и недолюбливает грунт, но играет и на траве, и на грунте, и на бетоне с одинаковой отдачей. (Отдача – то, чего им обоим не занимать; возможно, именно ей они обязаны своими местами в рейтинге). Он знает, что Себастиан никогда не кричит от злости на самого себя или от отчаяния, не бьет ракеткой о корт, почти не смотрит на трибуны, даже на собственную команду, и это неправильно, вымещать эмоции необходимо, иначе сорвешься позже, ответил бы Эванс, если бы его спросили, что он думает о поведении Стэна на корте (его не спрашивают, хотя о его собственном поведении во время игры, он знает, других спортсменов спрашивают часто). Себастиан одинок и собран, – на корте они оба одиноки и напряжены до предела.

«Кто-то когда-то сказал, что теннис – самый одинокий вид спорта; нет никого изолированнее теннисиста, когда он выходит к задней линии, готовясь к подаче», – один из них заговорил об этом как-то в свободный день между тренировками, Крис не помнит, кто именно.

 

***

 

Крису делают замечание за слишком громкое ругательство, и он закатывает глаза; глубоко вздыхает, возвращает себе контроль над телом и разумом, готовится подавать. Себастиан, перехвативший ракетку, замерший у своей половины корта, изготовившийся к прыжку в любую сторону, как кошка, – не сводит с Эванса глаз.

Крис глубоко вздыхает и подает. Себастиан отвечает своим коронным резаным ударом и выигрывает еще одно очко. Гейм за ним.

Трибуны восхищенно аплодируют. Себастиан не оглядывается.

 

***

 

«Что это вообще за жизнь такая, Эванс? Мне двадцать шесть, а у меня вместо коленей – непрожаренные бифштексы», – Крис не понял аллегории, но, тем не менее, сочувственно вздохнул; о врожденной проблеме с коленями у Стэна знали все, спортивная пресса любила пройтись по этой теме, хотя не сказать, чтобы Себастиан давал поводы; «тебе двадцать шесть, и ты третья ракетка мира, чувак», подумал Крис, но не сказал вслух, (он сам держится на втором месте мирового рейтинга, и не знает, как к этому относится), «так что заткнись».

Во время игры они ненавидят друг друга, и это нормально, в теннисе всегда так. Эванс часто думает, что он ненавидит эту игру, ненавидит корты и аплодисменты после удачного розыгрыша, ненавидит даже, как мяч ложится в ладони. Ему хочется спросить Стэна, что чувствует он, и знает, что никогда не спросит (это слишком личное, не то что отрывочные жалобы на журналистов и боль в коленях).

 

***

 

Крис проигрывает четвертый сет, счет становится 3:1, его тренер смотрит на него с каменным лицом: «справляйся сам»; часть трибун, кажется, тонет в унынии. Корт все еще залит воображаемой кровью, и Эванс думает: «есть в этом что-то символическое».

Стэн побеждает; преимущество в очках дается ему тяжело, несмотря на «разгромный», как позже означит пресса, счет; он тяжело дышит, ракетка дрожит у него в руках, он поводит плечами, сбрасывая напряжение.

Они наслаждаются игрой друг с другом, особенно в финале, сколько раз они уже встречались здесь, пять, шесть? Когда его спрашивают, Крис делает вид, что не помнит, потому что, наверное, важно иногда демонстрировать рассеянность, особенно журналистам; но каждой игры со Стэном он ждет, как никогда не ждал ни одной другой, даже когда был младше.

Обиднее всего было проигрывать Себастиану в финале Уимблдона в прошлом сезоне, он долго выцарапывал очки, боролся за каждое из них как за последнее в карьере, едва не катался по корту после длинных розыгрышей, но это ведь теннис, здесь никогда не угадаешь, проиграешь ли, выиграешь: все может измениться за полторы минуты. Подойдя к сетке, они обнялись, оба вымотанные, на лицах – то ли улыбки, то ли гримасы боли, классические выражения лиц теннисистов после матчей. Стэн поднял кубок над головой, потом прижал его к груди; у него болела спина, он, казалось, не чувствовал боли, пока давал интервью, но попросил работника корта помочь ему донести до раздевалки свою сумку, чего не делал никогда, ни раньше, ни позже. Крис сказал в интервью: «спасибо за поддержку, она была потрясающей», по лицу текли слезы, голос откровенно срывался, – ему было все равно.

Он думал, что проигрыш разобьет его, возможно, на какое-то время выбьет из колеи; но обида за поражение выветрилась; в конце лета он встретился с Себастианом в финале US Open, и не дал тому выиграть ни одного сета; по статистике их личных встреч у Криса стало на одну победу больше

 

***

 

– Они спрашивают: «Вы планируете тренировать, когда покинете профессиональный спорт?», или «Что вы помните о своем детстве?», и я ничего не имею против, это ведь их работа, такая же как моя – бить ракеткой по мячу, но, черт возьми, детство? Оно у меня вообще было когда-нибудь?

Крис сказал: «Им все равно, что ты ответишь, главное – дай пару фраз для заголовков и ругай себя, а не соперников», Себастиан слушал, осторожно массируя колено; это было после их общей тренировки на US Open, первой и единственной в том сезоне, но вокруг думали: «почему вы все время рядом?».

 

***

 

«Сыграешь со мной сет?», просит он Себастиана, когда они встречаются на тренировочном корте Ролан Гаррос. Стэн говорит: «Конечно», подходит к сетке и разминается; Крис следует его примеру, и они говорят о чем-то, думая только о предстоящей игре.

Во время тренировки Себастиан почти ничего не говорит: не любит болтовни, и Эванс знает это. У него нет цели заставить Себастиана бегать по корту, это получается как-то само собой, – в конце концов Стэн выматывается быстрее, – это не его стиль игры: носитьcя из одного угла корта в другой, доставать каждый, казалось бы, безнадежный мяч, – это стиль Криса.

Двадцать восемь минут – и Себастиан поднимает левую ладонь: это значит, что с него довольно. Он выглядит сбитым с толку, и, Крис уверен, злится.

Но это профессиональный теннис, здесь всегда так; и, когда Себастиан подходит к сетке, чтобы согласно этикету пожать сопернику руку и поблагодарить за тренировку, Крис с досадой думает: «Лучше бы срывал голос и бил ракетки, всем было бы проще»; а потом Себастиан через сетку протягивает ему ракетку и говорит:

– Забери, – Эванс переспрашивает: «Что?» (ракетки священны, к ракетке на корте не притрагивается никто кроме игрока, которому она принадлежит), и Стэн отвечает:

– Забери, не то разобью ее о чью-то голову, – и Эванс думает: «Я его недооценивал». Он думает: «Вот это другое дело».

 

***

 

«Ты ведь тоже ненавидишь все это, да?», – спросил как-то Стэн, и Крис оглянулся на него: размазанная по коленке кровь, закушенная губа, всклокоченные мокрые волосы под бейсболкой; они оба были моложе, двадцать два, двадцать три? – оба – профессионалы, и уже победители крупных турниров, не вполне осознающие это, – «чувствуешь, что еще хоть полчаса здесь – и ты просто сойдешь с ума, а потом возвращаешься, видишь корт – пустынный, ждущий только тебя! – и забываешь о том, что отдал бы все, лишь бы только никогда его больше не видеть?».

Стэн вглядывался в его лицо не утирая кровь с губы; все еще немного оторопевший, Крис ответил: «Я понимаю», и Себастиан облокотился о стену, вытянул ноги (они сидели на длинной скамье в раздевалке).

 

***

 

Себастиан побеждает в пятом сете, и Ролан Гаррос теперь его; в статистике их личных встреч он вырывается вперед; Крис пытается понять, что он чувствует по этому поводу, – усталость, обиду, разочарование, злость?

Стэн пожимает ему руку, его ладонь – словно одна сплошная мозоль, и Эванс знает, что его рука на ощупь ровно такая же.

Они еще, конечно, встретятся на корте, но это будет позже. Крис опускает голову и почти ожидает увидеть на собственных кроссовках следы засохшей крови, – их нет.

Небо над Ролан Гаррос все еще торжествующе пасмурное.


End file.
